Noche de paz o tal vez no tanta
by Kary-chan
Summary: Es la noche de navidad, y Duo no puede localizar a sus amigos para celebrar con ellos, mas sin embargo todos ellos le tienen preparada una sopresa, pero mayor sera la sopresa que le tiene Heero y... Wufei?
1. Navidad

Noche de paz... o tal vez de no tanta.  
  
Navidad  
  
El solitario departamento lucia casi vacio en aquella fría y oscura noche de invierno, la sala estaba cubierta de libros y envoltorios vacíos de comida instantánea, y en la habitación, entre las revueltas sabanas y cobijas un joven de larga cabellera se removía en ellas.  
  
El mismo sueño que lo asaltaba cada noche lo estaba molestando en aquel instante, el mismo sueño, donde, sus ex-compañeros de guerra eran asesinados por una extraña y sombria figura.  
  
-NO!!!!- grito envuelto de sudor, abrio sus ojos rapidamente, tardo en comprender que todo lo que habia pasado era simplemente eso, un sueño. Se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza quitandose un poco de cabello que caia sobre sus ojos. -Solo es un sueño Duo tonto, nada mas que eso...- se dijo a si mismo reprendiendose.  
  
Una pequeña bolita de pelos cafes subio alarmado a la cama.  
  
-Te preocupaste por mi no cookie? ^^- le pregunto con cariño al pequeño perrito que ni tardo ni perezoso busco lugar con su dueño para dormir en un lugar mas calentito. Duo tambien se volvio a acomodar entre las mantas.  
  
-Que no hayas sabido de ninguno de ellos en mas de seis meses no significa que algo les haya pasado- medito para si mismo - supongo que esta navidad me la pasare solo...- dijo quedandose nuevamente dormido.  
  
Por la mañana la blanca nieve cubria todo lo que tocaba, y por supuesto que el frio era tremendo, Duo agradecio al cielo que precisamente esas semanas se las hubieran dado libre en la facultad.  
  
-Pero no puedes holgazanear para nada Duo Maxwell- se dijo, desde que estaba solo lo mas  
  
comun era que platicase con el mismo con su pequeña mascota "cookie", si no con quien mas?.  
  
Era mas que natural que el piso de la salita se encontrara lleno de montones de libro, libretas  
  
y hojas de maquina sueltas, asi que con un cafe en la mano y saltando varios de  
  
esos montones se fue a sentar al comodo sillon, abrio un libro grueso de anatomia.  
  
-Quien se imaginaria que yo estudiaria para ser medico ^^U-  
  
Y asi era, ya cursaba orgullosamente el segundo semestre de medicina, y es que  
  
la vida le habia puesto simplemente dos caminos a seguir: medicina y el sarcedocio,  
  
y como eso sí, ni siquiera el se imaginaba a si mismo como un sacerdote, opto por la medicina.  
  
La primera semana libre, transcurrio entre estudios, estudio... y mas estudio (n/a: ^^U ni siquiera  
  
yo me imagino estudiando tanto a Duo), claro eso decia el, porque la verdad fue que: el lunes  
  
habia ido de compras, y como el comprar viveres para una sola persona y un perro era  
  
tantoooo trabajo le habia tomado todo el dia, y no habia abierto ni un solo libro siquiera.  
  
El martes, el martes era dia en que su grupo de "estudio" se tenia que reunir, y claro  
  
como se imaginaran, ese grupo era de todo menos de estudio, y ese dia vio demasiadas peliculas.  
  
Y cada dia de la semana tuvo una pequeña o gran excusa para no haber estudiado, y ese dia era  
  
noche buena, como iba a estudiar ese dia de asueto?  
  
Dejo sonar el telefono como mas de treinta veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta esa vez,  
  
ni la otras cincuenta veces que llamo, digo, que tan dificil era localizar al heredero  
  
del imperio Winner? podia disculpar a Trowa que no sabia por donde andaba el circo en esos  
  
momentos, o a Heero que como ya era caracteristico de el andaba perdido, o incluso a Wufei  
  
que no sabia donde diablos andaba (y ya habia probado localizarlo en la L5), pero a Quatre?  
  
ya estaba sospechando que no lo querian ver.  
  
-Bueno ^^ a decorar el árbol- se dijo arremangandose la camisa y levantandose, pero habia  
  
un pequeñisimo inconveniente, tenia adornos, tenia las luces, incluso tenia esa  
  
estrella que se pone en la punta del árbol, lo unico que no tenia era... el árbol.  
  
-eto... tendre que ir por eso :P- se puso la chaqueta, y cookie ya era el primero que iba a salir  
  
cuando Duo lo detuvo.  
  
-No no, tu te quedas a vigilar la casa- y cerro la puerta dejando a un desilucionado perrito  
  
dentro de esta.  
  
A los pocos minutos de que su dueño habia abandonado su casa, cookie escucho claramente  
  
como se abria la puerta, asi que como buen perro guardian se puso a vigilarla, si  
  
era alguien con comida tal vez el la podia comer (n\a: nooooo si, que buen perro se  
  
consiguio Duo)  
  
Moviendo se pequeño rabo se acerco para olfatear mejor y el olor que reconocio no era el de  
  
su amo, que bien! visitas! eso estaba mejor, eso aseguraba comida (que les digo?).  
  
-Oye ten cuidado al entrar con el...- se escucho una voz muy tierna decir cuando abrieron la puerta  
  
del departamento, inmediatamente cookie se avalanzo contra la primera persona que entro.  
  
-el perro...- termino su frase el pequeño rubio.  
  
-A buena hora le dices- dijo un muchacho de ojos color azul colbato, mientras pasaba al joven  
  
de ojos esmeralda que estaba tirado en el suelo con una pequeña bola de pelos lamiendo su cara.  
  
-Apresurense a entrar que hace frio, y tambien a preparar todo que hace hambre- dijo un chico de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante.  
  
Pero a los pocos minutos de que ya todos estuvieron adentro, y el perrito controlado de tanta emocion, el joven de mirada fria se dio la vuelta y se puso su chaqueta.  
  
-A donde vas?- pregunto un tanto extrañado el joven arabe.  
  
-Nos equivocamos de departamento, este no es el de Duo- dijo Heero sin mostrar ni sorpresa o desagrado en su rostro.  
  
-Como que no es?-  
  
-La sala esta llena de libros... Duo nunca leeria tantos libros ni aunque le pagaran- aclaro por Heero Wufei que ya asaltaba la comida que habia llevado Quatre.  
  
Quatre los miro con cara de no esten dando lata y apurense -terminen de decorar pronto- los regaño.  
  
-Y que decoramos si ni árbol tiene?- volvio a reclamar el "entusiasta" de Heero.  
  
-Ustedes solo apurense por favor!- suplico, no tenian mucho tiempo para andarse con bromas, y si  
  
querian darle aquella sorpresa a Duo tenian que apurarse, y no iba a hechar meses de planear esa sorpresa a perder.  
  
-Ademas segun recuerdo todo esto fue tu idea Yuy- le dijo un tanto desententido  
  
Wufei. El soldado perfecto hizo como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario del  
  
joven chino.  
  
-Adornen la casa- ordeno Quatre al ver que el departamento estaba sin ningun adorno.  
  
Trowa y Wufei obedecieron mas bien porque tenian hambre y era Quatre el que habia  
  
hecho la comida y si se enojaba capaz que los dejaba sin probar alimento, ellos no podian quedarse sin comer, verdad?  
  
-Y como vamos a adornar si ni árbol tiene?- les hizo ver rapidamente Heero.  
  
-vayan por uno...- Quatre ya se estaba desesperando con el espiritu navideño de aquel trio,  
  
y es que hasta el tenia su paciencia, y la suya se estaba terminando; y si ellos  
  
no cooperaban que mas podia hacer el?, ademas era verdad, todo aquel plan de darle  
  
esa sorpresa a Duo habia sido obra (por mas dificil que fuera de creer) nada mas y nada  
  
menos que de Heero.  
  
-Ya vamos, ya vamos- refunfuño Heero, pero despues ni bien hubo puesto un pie fuera  
  
del departamento dio la vuelta -Quatre... realmente crees que podriamos encontrar  
  
un árbol en la vispera de navidad?-  
  
Quatre suspiro... su paciencia ahora si habia llegado al limite. Pero justo iba a protestar  
  
cuando Trowa tomo del brazo a Heero -encontraremos algo que sirva- dijo y añadio inmediatamente  
  
-Y nos apuraremos ^^U- se veia por la cara de Quatre que ya se estaba enojando, y por supuesto no era la mejor idea hacerlo enojar mas.  
  
Duo ya se habia cansado de buscar por toda la ciudad un árbol, pero como era ya de esperarse no encontro nada, era inutil buscar, las tiendas parecian que las hubieran asaltado, o peor aun que un huracán habia pasado arrasando con todo lo que tenian las tienas, asi que con las mejillas (y la nariz) congelada se dispuso a regresar a su linda y tibia casita, despues de todo si la iba a pasar solo en noche buena que mas daba si tenia o no un árbolito en su casa?.  
  
Eso era lo que se disponia a hacer, mas al estar casi apunto de llegar a su casita vio que la luz estaba encendida... muy sospecho, y si era un asaltante? un asaltante en noche buena, eso si que era no tener... conciencia de lo que significaba la navidad en verdad, y que haria? entrar y tomarlo desprevenido? si claro Duo, se dijo, vas a entrar completamente desarmado a detener a un asaltante... bueno eso es mejor que dejar que te roben la casa no?  
  
De puntillas se acerco a la puerta, dispuesto a detener al asaltante, yde un golpe y con un grito (que? era lo mejor para asustar al ladron), pero en lugar de encontrar al ladron se encontro a Wufei sentado en el sofa viendo tele, y a un Quatre muy contento jugando con cookie, y ninguno de los presente se inmuto en lo mas minimo ante la sorpresiva e inesperada entrada del piloto 02.  
  
-nani?-pregunto un confundido Duo, la verdad eran las personas que menos esperaba encontrarse ese dia, y mucho menos en su casa.  
  
-El que debia de ser soprendido llego antes de lo provisto- dijo Wufei sin apartar la mirada del televisor.  
  
- Feliz Navidad Duo!!- reaccionó Quatre al verlo ahi parado y con clara cara de confusion.  
  
-Q-chan!!!- y corriendo se acerco a darle un efusivo abrazo a Quatre. -Que sorpresa verlos!-  
  
-Al menos si se sorprendio- volvio a decir Wufei.  
  
-Wu-chan!!!- saludo Duo despues de sarandear y apretar... digo despues de abrazar  
  
a Quatre, pero con una mirada Wufei le dijo que el no queria abrazo de navidad.  
  
-Y no me digas Wu-chan- dijo.  
  
Duo sonrio, pero con la mirada evidentemente buscaba a alguien mas -No vinieron Heero ni  
  
Trowa?- pregunto cuando por mas que busco no vio señal de estos dos. Pero su pregunta no  
  
necesito ser contestada, puesto que en ese mismo instante entraron al departamento  
  
Heero con su tipica cara de "estoy tan feliz de haber salido con este frio a buscar un  
  
árbol que sabia de antemano no iba a encontrar"... bueno ustedes entiende a Heero ne?.  
  
-No encontramos nada- anuncio Trowa cuando llegaron.  
  
-Hey muchachos, feliz navidad!!- saludo un sonriente y feliz Duo, en verdad no podia  
  
pedir otra cosa, todos sus compañeros estaban bien, y reunidos, se podia decir que  
  
practicamente estaba celebrando esa fecha como siempre la quiso, con su familia, porque  
  
asi habia aprendido a considerar a los demas chicos, como un familia... un tanto peculiar  
  
pero su familia al fin y al cabo, ne?.  
  
-feliz navidad Duo- repitio la felicitacion Trowa, Heero solo se limito a un leve  
  
gruñido, que todos, que ya eran muy buenos traductores de los gruñidos de Heero  
  
interpretaron como otro "feliz navidad"  
  
-Que huele tan bien eh?- pregunto Duo tratando de olfatear para adivinar el olor  
  
de la comida, por que claro que su nariz (y estomago) le decian que era a comida lo que olia.  
  
-Yo mas bien diria que huele a quemado Quatre- dijo Heero.  
  
-La cena!!!- grito Quatre y salio disparado a la cocina.  
  
Duo se sento en el sofa e inmediatamente cookie subio a sus piernas -Buen perro guardian  
  
eres eh?- le dijo mientras le rascaba detras de la oreja. -Ustedes donde rayos se habian metido? eh,  
  
he tratado de encontrarlos por mas de seis meses y nada!-  
  
Todos los muchachos parecieron un poco incomodos ante la pregunta de Duo, aunque ya  
  
se esperaban que les preguntara, cuando Duo vio que no contestaron les iba a volver a preguntar  
  
(quien dijo que se iba a quedar con la duda?) mas fue interrumpido por otra inesperada  
  
visita mas.  
  
Una chica de cabello corto y ojos azules entro, -Vaya Duo! tienes fiesta y no me invitaste?- pregunto mientras se quitaba la pesada chamarra.  
  
-Natalia! que te trae por aqui?- dijo levantandose para recibir a su invitada.  
  
De inmediato un pequeño radar se activo en Heero, quien diablos seria aquella muchachita?, nada de aquello era como su magnifico plan, que en pocas palabras no era tan dificil de llevar a cabo, a menos en teoria, era como lo habia planeado.  
  
-Uyy! y ademas hay chicos guapos!- dijo la jovencita pasando de largo a Duo y sentándose a un lado de Wufei. -dime guapo, a que horas vas por el pan?-  
  
-^^U....Natalia ellos son, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, y en la cocina esta Qua...- pero otra  
  
vez mas fue pasado de largo.  
  
-Que hermoso!!! es la criatura mas linda del universo entero!!- el pobre Quatre parecia  
  
muñeco de felpa en los brazos de esa chica.  
  
-Natalia!!- la regaño Duo, no sabia si reirse o enojarse la verdad...  
  
-Aaaah es cierto! como sabia que Duo Maxwell es un despistado de primera le traje lo que de seguro fue lo que se le olvido- dijo saliendo y entrando con un pequeño árbol natural. -Aunque ahora no se si dartelo o no.... ni si quiera me tomaste en  
  
cuenta para la fiesta...-  
  
-No es fiesta ^^ - le volvio a aclarar Duo.  
  
Claro que en cuanto llego Natalia si fue fiesta. Y despues de decorar el árbol (que aquí entre nos quedo como piñata en lugar de arbol .___.) y de cenar se pusieron a platicar placidamente delante del fuego de la chimenea.  
  
-Y tu de donde conoces a Duo?- pregunto Wufei despues de haber adornado el árbolito, y de que cambiaran de tema miles de veces en cuanto Duo preguntaba el porque no los habia podido localizar en ese tiempo.  
  
-Diganme diganme!!!- les rogaba a Trowa, Quatre, y por supuesto que a Heero, pero ninguno  
  
le respondia.  
  
-Pues de la facultad- respondio esta.  
  
-Facultad?- preguntaron un tanto curiosos.  
  
-Si, la Facultad de Medicina.-  
  
-Medicina?!!!-  
  
-^^ saluden al proximo doc- les dijo Duo.  
  
-No te emociones Duo, apenas cursas el segundo semestre.- le recordo Natalia.  
  
-Bueno, un año menos de los ocho que son, no? ^^-  
  
-Pero... medicina Duo?- pregunto extrañado Quatre.  
  
-Era medicina, o sacerdocio, y no me digan que me imaginan como un cura? a mi no se me da eso del celibato -  
  
-Tienes razon, lo mejor fue medicina. ^^U-  
  
-Ademas con la beca puedo pagar el departamento-  
  
-Tuviste mas que suerte no?-  
  
Heero se puso a merodear por la casa, la platica la verdad no le agradaba mucho, ademas  
  
de todos modos los escuchaba y se podia enterar lo que decian sin necesidad de que el tuviera que meterse en la platica. Asi fue a dar a la habitacion de Duo, estaba como se podia esperar estuviera  
  
la habitacion de Duo, desordenada. Pero la vista del gran ventanal, era espectacular.  
  
Se sento en la cama, el tiempo corria y nada, pero absolutamente nada de lo que habia planeado habia sido, y le quedaba poco tiempo para hacerlo.  
  
Resultaba ironico, o gracioso, que sabia el, que hubiese esperado tanto tiempo despues de la guerra para decir algo tan simple... su corazon se acelero, bueno en verdad no tan simple... y es que si el le contestaba con una negativa... bueno no sabria lo que haria.  
  
Se recosto, el... el no podia tener miedo de algo tan... absurdo verdad?, digo el nunca en su vida habia conocido el miedo, entonces... entonces porque sentia todo aquello?, el soldado perfecto deberia de mantener la calma ante todo... incluso ante confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante la persona que le gustaba.  
  
Aunque si se ponia a pensarlo bien, no era tan raro sentir el temor de que un angel tan bello te pudiera rechazar, quien se iba a imaginar que el Dios de la muerte seria en verdad un angel, eso si era ironico...  
  
Si, se habia tardado un par de meses decifrar porque desde que habia terminado la guerra sentia que le faltaba algo, pero sabia bien que no era la necesidad de pelear, habia luchado precisamente para traer paz a la Tierra y las colonias, y ante falta de un buen psicologo fue a hablar con Quatre, aunque bien, el no fue tan tardio para decifrar ese pequeño hueco en el corazon de Heero.  
  
*******inicio Flasback********  
  
-Simplementes extrañas a alguien... a Relena tal vez?-  
  
Heero solo contesto con una cara de "estas loco o que?!"  
  
-Ok- sonrio Quatre ante la reaccion de Heero, se quedo callado durante un tiempo, claro que el sabia que era lo que le faltaba a Heero, pero, no sabia si haria bien en decírselo, tal vez ni siquiera lo aceptaria.  
  
Heero se sonrojo un poco -yo se a quien extraño...- callo, lo que iba a confesar era algo muy intimo... extrañaba a ese baka trenzado, a sus incesantes platicas, a sus bromas, sus risas, su sonrisa..., pero dudaba si confesarlo o no.  
  
-a quien?- pregunto Quatre.  
  
-A Duo...- y desde ahi habia nacido el plan... el plan de ignorar las llamadas de Duo para darle esa sorpresa en la noche buena, y para que Heero, en pocas palabras se le declarara... lo que pasara despues de eso solo era decision del destino... y de Duo claro esta.  
  
******fin del flashback*******  
  
Wufei golpeaba con sus dedos el sillon, estaba impaciente... ya pasaba de la media noche y Yuy no habia hecho nada, si no lo hacia esa noche perderia su oportunidad, eso lo tenia muy en claro Wufei, se quedo observando un rato a Duo; Maxwell realmente se veia feliz, sonrio muy disimuladamente, hace cuanto tiempo que no observaba una sonrisa tan bella y sincera como aquella? "es mejor que te des prisa Yuy..." penso Wufei mientras bebia otro sorbo de vino "porque si pierdes tu oportunidad yo no hare lo mismo con la mia".  
  
Duo noto (despues de varios minutos y varias copas de vino) que Heero no estaba por ninguna parte, asi que se levanto, era costumbre que Heero no participara de las reuniones, pero vamos! esa noche era para festejar, quisiera Heero o no. Se levanto dejando a Natalia platicando con los chicos, que ya en ese momento entendían porque esa muchacha era amiga de Duo, parecia una copia de Duo, aumentada a la decima potencia (^^U).  
  
-Oye Heero! ven vamos, no te puedes quedar aqui solito, ni siquiera para un gruñon es bueno estar solo en noche buena!- dijo entrando en su cuarto (en que otra parte del pequeño departamento podia estar? y si, ya habia revisado en el baño).  
  
Heero se sobresalto, no esperaba que Duo fuera a buscarlo (sonrio por dentro), pero  
  
ahora que lo veia no podia pedir mejor oportunidad, ahora si estaban a solas.  
  
-Es una bonita vista- comento Heero, estaba parado frente al ventanal.  
  
-Tu crees? yo solo veo edificios y mas edificios- dijo parandose a un lado suyo.-Oye...  
  
ya me vas a responder de porque no pude localizarlos?-  
  
-Yo estaba ocupado- mintio Heero - a los demas no se por que...-  
  
"Vaya..." penso Duo, estaba teniendo una conversación (comparado con lo que normalmente hablaba Heero eso era una conversación) con el muchacho mas callado que jamas hubiese conocido. Si Heero no hubiera estado caminando por toda la habitación en lugar de quedarse donde estaba, la platica hubiese sido mas sencilla, y es que Duo no sabia si era por el vino, o que pero se estaba mareando y no alcanzaba a divisar bien los objetos... ahora no se diga a Heero.  
  
-Duo...- hablo Heero despues de un rato en que nadie hablara, se paro detras de Duo, este se volteo, pero al hacerlo trastabilló y por poco cae, por suerte la pared estaba detrás de el y se pudo detener.  
  
La vista que ahora tenia Heero era mas hermosa que el paisaje de la ventana de Duo, y es que el color carmesi que tenian las mejillas de Duo asentuaban mas su hermosa piel, y hacian lucir mas los ojos violaceos del muchacho, bien, habia llegado la hora de decir lo que sentia.  
  
Aunque sus impulsos le ganaron antes de decir apenas una palabra, se acerco despacio al muchacho  
  
trenzado, acorralandolo colocando su brazo en la pared, sus labios buscaron juntarse a los de el con rapidez.  
  
Duo abrio grande sus ojos ante la sorpresa, eso, ni en sus sueños mas locos se lo hubiera imaginado, no supo si era por efecto del vino pero el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo mas intenso, y la temperatura de su cuerpo subio. El beso termino cuando los pulmones de Heero pidieron oxigeno, pero hasta ese  
  
momento Duo aun no podia recuperarse de la sorpresa. Justo vio que Heero se acercaba de nuevo para darle otro beso se agacho, escabulléndose de la apresion de Heero.  
  
-Yo...- dijo Duo con una sonrisa de nervios... -Yo... voy a ver si necesitan algo alla- y salio con rapidez de la recamara, para meterse al baño, abrio el grifo frjando correr el agua y mojo su cara, que parecia estar ardiendo con agua fria, si que era un tonto! y no Heero si no el mismo, como reacciono asi... diablos... Heero si le gustaba... es decir le gustaba desde hace tiempo, era por eso que tenia esos sueños tan recurrentes, le preocupaba que algo malo le pasara a el... entonces porque rayos habia reaccionado de aquella manera ante ese beso que anhelaba tanto?.  
  
Se miro en el espejo... Heero no habia tomado vino, por lo que podia deducir que aquello lo hizo en sus cincos sentidos...  
  
-Duo tonto...- se regaño mirándose en el espejo, viendo como las gotas de agua recorrian su cara..  
  
-Maxwell!!- grito Natalia -tu hermosa amiga ya se va y se quiere despedir de ti!!- ante ese grito Duo no pudo seguir meditando de lo ocurrido antes y tuvo que salir.  
  
-Recuerden que estan invitados a mi fiesta de fin de año guapos ^^- les recordo Natalia.  
  
-Duo... porque tu cara esta tan roja?- pregunto indiscretamente Natalia.  
  
-por el vino que tome... te acompaño a tu casa, enseguida vuelvo muchachos, esta cerca, no se  
  
vayan a ir eh?- y se fue llevandose del brazo a Natalia.  
  
-Ayudame...- dijo Duo, Natalia se podia decir que era su mejor amiga, era algo loca si, pero era la que mejores consejos le daba y que lo sabia escuchar, y claro, ella ya sabia desde hace mucho del secreto enamoramiento de Duo hacia Heero. Le conto lo que paso.  
  
-No...- dijo con la boca abierta -tu?... te dio pena... tuuuu?!- le decia Natalia como si no pudiera creerlo.  
  
-Oye... eres mi amiga... ayudame a sentirme mejor, no peor...-  
  
-Bueno, si un beso no es una clara señal de decir "me gustas" entonces no se que es-  
  
-Tu crees?-  
  
-Si, y ahora tu debes de contestarle que tambien te gusta, si no, con la reaccion que  
  
tuviste hoy pensara todito lo contrario-  
  
-Bien... hiciste lo que tenias que hacer?- le pregunto Trowa a Heero cuando estuvieron  
  
a solas, y el salio de la habitacion.  
  
-Hnn- contesto este, se veia molesto (ok... mas de lo usual), y simplente salio del  
  
departamento, sin decir alguna palabras mas que esa.  
  
-O no le dijo...- dijo Quatre.  
  
-O el le contesto que no...- termino Wufei, un tanto complacido, en cualquiera de los dos  
  
casos le convenia a el, porque, despues de todo, el angel de ojos violetas podia ser  
  
para el, no?.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Nos volvemos a ver las caras ñaca ñaca :D.  
  
Pues la segunda parte de este fic la veran en año nuevo, bueno un dia antes  
  
de la noche de fin de año.  
  
Espero les guste, no sea tan enredado... aunque creo que enredadas son todas  
  
mis historias ne? ^^U.  
  
Dejen reviews, creanme que me agrada mucho estar de vuelta, se que dije que tal vez  
  
dejaria de escribir de gundam, pero hoy me llego una señal de que siguiera escribiendo  
  
de ellos, y asi sera ya tengo otros dos fics en mente ^^, solo me falta tiempo para  
  
escribir.  
  
Bueno ahora si despidiendome y deseandoles una feliz, muy muy feliz navidad.  
  
*********************************************** 


	2. Año Nuevo

Noche de paz... o tal vez no tanta  
  
¨¨Año nuevo¨¨  
  
Fue cuando vio a un niño, tiritando en la nieve por el frio, desprotegido que su corazon se encogio de la tristeza, cuanta miseria habia dejado la guerra, el quería ayudar, compesar un poco las tantas vidas que justificado el motivo o no habia tomado, pero no sabia como... ayudar.. el padre Maxwell ayudaba a miles de personas, huerfanos, desahuciados, hambrientos... pero el no tenia vocacion de padre (ademas de que la vida de celibato le horrorizaba, sabia que su amor era un imposible, pero no podia llegar a esos extremos) ademas, el no tenia madera para ser padre, seguramente lo echarian a las dos semanas del seminario. De que otra forma, penso mientras hablaba con ese pequeño que dormia en las calles para llevarlo a un albergue donde estuviera seguro, de que otra forma podia el ayudar a los demas, y la idea llego asi de repente, medico, un medico salvaba muchas vidas, el podia ser medico.  
  
Entrar a la facultad academicamente hablando no fue dificil, la cosa se puso mal cuando le hablaron de cuanto le saldria convertirse en medico, una fortuna que ni teniendo quince empleos podria pagar. Pero ah! el era bueno en baloncesto no? le podrian dar una beca, con una parte de esa beca pagaria los costos de su eduacion y con la otra los demas gastos necesarios para vivir.  
  
Amigos, sonrisas, compañia, todo eso y mas obtuvo en cuanto fue el primer dia de clases, mas sin embargo, pese a todo eso el sentia que su corazon seguia vagando, vagando con la esperanza de encontrar eso que tanto habia perdido y anhelaba volver a tener, la compañia de Heero, porque si, su solitario y callado corazon se conformarian con volver estar cerca de el, solo con eso.  
  
Todos esos pensamientos bombardeaban la mente de Duo, despues de dejar a Natalia, despues de contarle lo ocurrido en su recamara y sin decir alguna palabra mas regreso al departamento, pero Heero ya se habia marchado, y su corazon dudo... los demas muchachos se despidieron, no sin antes prometerle hasta el cansancio que le hablarian mañana por la tarde, salio a caminar, el frio viento del invierno se llevaria, o eso esperaba, no, rogaba el que se llevara todo pensamiento, se sento en una solitaria banca del aquel paseo rodeado de grandes alamedas, sus troncos estaban cubiertas por luces tipicas de esa temporada que se reflejaban en el calmado lago que reinaba enmeido del parque, haciendole parecer a Duo que estaba en una especie de cuento magico.  
  
Fria nieve, tu que danzas sin preocuparte por otros, que eres tan fria, pero que a la vez tu sola presencia hacer sentir una calidez a los que encantados te miran caer, hazme saber que es lo que debo hacer...  
  
Parecia que esa misma plegaria la habia repetido hace un año... echo su cabeza hacia atras, y cerro los ojos, la nieve caia en su rostro, pero el no se movia... Heero... Heero era lo que repetia su mente sin cesar, ver por el tonto! le gritaba su cuerpo, hazle saber al fin nuestros mas profundos temores y calidos sentimientos!! le gritaba su corazon, mas sin embargo Duo no respondia a ninguno de ellos.  
  
De hecho parecia que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a nada, ni siquiera sentia el frio, solo sentia la calidez que le habian provocado los labios de Heero momentos antes. Desde luego ese beso se lo habia imaginado miles de veces en el pasado, pero nunca espero que el reaccionara de esa manera... como le habia dicho antes Natalia "nunca crei que Duo Maxwell fuera timido"  
  
Natalia no le habia dicho nada mas, solo que lo veia en su fiesta de noche vieja.  
  
-genial Duo...- se dijo levantando la cabeza y dejandola caer sobre su pecho -la regaste y bien regada...-   
  
Porque reacciono asi?... porque?... Ya era tarde, y peligroso para su salud (que aunque el no sintiera el frio no significaba que las enfermedades lo fueran a respetar) que siguiera ahi afuera, asi que regreso al hogar.  
  
La mañana siguiente Duo no salio del departamento, los muchachos habian cumplido de llamarle, y el estaba agradecido de que no le volvieran a jugar lo de meses pasados, un momento, ahora que caia en cuenta, no le habian dicho el porque de ignorarlo por meses.  
  
Ese día Duo si lo habia aprovechado para estudiar (no podia darse el lujo de perder tan buena beca como aquella que tenia), pero cabe decir que no se podia concentrar en nada, ni el mismo se reconocia... le daba vueltas al beso de ayer... sabia que Heero no estaba ebrio (como el, que si se le habian subido las copas), pero... no estaba seguro... si se lo preguntaba estaba un tanto enojado...  
  
-Aaaagh.- dijo llevandose las manos a la cabeza y alborotandose el cabello -Duo primero lo mas importante: la escuela!- se regaño -claro que lo mas importante es el amor.. pero... ya ponte a estudiar!- (n/a: ;_; mi Duo-chan ya se volvio loquito... Heero malo! es todito tu culpa!!!)  
  
En ese monologo sin sentido estaba Duo cuando comenzaron a llamar a la puerta insistentemente.  
  
-Ya voy!- dijo volviendo a brincar los montones de libro tirados en la sala (n/A: quien tiene tiempo de ordenar en estos dias?).   
  
Al abrir se encontro con Wufei.  
  
-Wu-chan! que milagro!- dijo haciendolo pasar.  
  
-Solo...- no, no habia razon para hecharse atras y no decir nada, iba a ir directo al grano, nada de rodeos..- solo vine a decirte una cosa..-  
  
-Que?- dijo Duo, parecia un niño pequeño que estaba en espera de que le dieran un dulce.  
  
-Se que sonara raro... incluso dificil de creer.. pero..- Wufei tomo valor -me gustas Maxwell-  
  
- o///O- Duo se puso casi como semaforo en alto, habia escuchado que le gustaba a Wufei?, dio un paso atras, y Wufei dio un paso adelante, ese silencio era bastante incomodo, pero pro la sorpresa no se le ocurria que decir, o hacer; que a todos se les habia dado por declararsele asi como si nada ¬¬?.  
  
"A ver Duo ya reacciona", se decia, "ya antes se te han declarado, si pero no un compañero"... es que... el no se esperaba eso de Wufei.  
  
La cara de Wufei no cambio en absoluto, ni siquera se sonrojo al decir esas palabras, claro que si alguien le hubiera escuchado el corazon hubiera constatado que latia como loco.  
  
-Yo.. yo.. no se que decir...- dijo finalmente Duo, aun seguia como tomate maduro.  
  
-Solo contestame..-  
  
-Bueno... pues... digo.. yo... y tu... pero tu... y luego esta el... pero el no.. pero ayer el...-   
  
-Maxwell...- las palabras que decia Duo para Wufei no tenian significado.  
  
-Me gusta alguien mas!- dijo ya desesperado... bueno, eso era verdad ne?.  
  
-Puedo saber quien?- Wufei rezaba con toda el alma que no fuera Heero, y que por ello hubiera salido tan enojado la noche pasada.  
  
-Pues...- genial! de nuevo se volvia a poner rojo... -Hee... Hee... Heero...-  
  
Wufei fruncio el ceño, entonces porque -porque salio tan enojado Yuy anoche?-  
  
-Eh? se enojo?... digo... como sabes?- ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza al pobre de Duo, pero de pronto, como si supiera que eso era lo que debia de preguntar dijo -Esto tiene que ver con que se me hayan desaparecido los cuatro por tanto tiempo?-  
  
-Esto....- Wufei sin querer le habia dado una pista de que ellos sabian algo a Duo, bueno, tampoco debia de tapar a Yuy o si? -Fue idea de Yuy-   
  
-De Heero?-  
  
-El nos dijo que te ignoraramos para darte la sorpresa en Noche Buena, al parecer sabia que es tu fiesta favorita.-  
  
-Todo esto fue idea de Heero?!!- pregunto, si ya estaba un poquito enojado (y tenia sus razones para estarlo), eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. -pero porque tanto tiempo?...-  
  
-Te dijo algo anoche?- pregunto Wufei, el no debia de dejar que las cosas se enredaran mas, por mucho que le molestara que Duo amara a Heero, no debia dejar que Duo se confundiera, mas de lo que debia de estar.  
  
-Decir... no... hacer.. si-  
  
-Que hizo?-  
  
-No me hagas decirtelo..-  
  
-Maxwell..-  
  
-Me.. me beso- casi sintio el humo salirle de las orejas, y las mejillas encendercele cuando termino de decir aquello.  
  
-Y tu le dijiste?-  
  
-Nada...-  
  
-Hiciste?-  
  
-Tampoco-  
  
-Con razon- suspiro Wufei -si sientes lo mismo porque no se le dijiste?- dijo tomando asiento en el desayunador.  
  
-Porque.. me sorprendio lo que hizo-  
  
Wufei se le quedo mirando... y???  
  
-Ademas no es justo...- dijo.  
  
-Que no es justo?-  
  
-Que haya esperado casi un año y medio para demostrame su cariño- dijo casi en un puchero Duo -eso me enojo cuando me di cuenta de ello.-  
  
-Y si tu te tardas otro año en decirle tambien lo que tu sientes asi se la van a pasar...-  
  
-Pero..-  
  
-Duo...- Wufei reparo en que habia llamado a Duo por su nombre, pero parecio que a Duo no le importo eso  
  
-Dime...-  
  
-Por menos que me guste que le vayas a corresponder a Yuy- Duo se sonrojo... habia olvidado la declaracion de Wufei, pero este continuo -Debes decirselo cuanto antes...-  
  
-Eso me dijo tambien Natalia...- dijo con la cabeza baja.  
  
-Porque es lo que debes hacer, ademas si Yuy se tomo la molestia de organizar ese plan... pues fue porque realmente le importas no lo crees?-  
  
-Y por que despues de tanto tiempo?- volvio a preguntar Duo.  
  
-Tal vez por lo mismo que a mi... porque le daba miedo a lo que podria pasar si no le correspondias...-  
  
-Eso tiene sentido... yo tampoco le dije nada antes por lo mismo- medito Duo.  
  
-Lo ves?-  
  
-Pero y si no.. y luego si el... pero si es como yo creo..-  
  
-Solo dale una respuesta bien?- dijo levantandose para ya salir del departamento.  
  
-Oye Wufei...- lo detuvo Duo.  
  
-Mande...-  
  
-Perdon... por no poder corresponderte a lo que sientes...-  
  
Wufei sonrio -No te preocupes por mi, solo preocuparte por encontrar la felicidad, aunque sea con Yuy... y dicelo pronto-  
  
-Hai- sonrio igual Duo.  
  
Aunque eso de decirselo pronto no pudo ser, porque pues digamos que Duo estaba en su faceta de timido... y de genio (segun el) porque se le ocurrio corresponderle a Heero en la noche vieja, que mejor manera de comenzar el año que haciendo eso ne?.  
  
Faltando una noche para el 31, Heero salio a caminar, no habia vuelto a hablar con Duo desde ese dia, y es que la reaccion del muchacho trenzado no era la que el se habia imaginado... y que mas esperaba? que le hubiera correspondido lanzandose a sus brazos y demas cursilerias que antes habia visto en las parejas? (n/A: no te hagas Heero eso mero era lo queria que ocurriera)  
  
Sin darse cuenta sus pasos le llevaron al parque donde dias antes Duo tambien habia tenido su sesion de meditacion, se quedo contemplando el lago, parecia un cristalino espejo, incluso las estrellas se reflejaban en su superficie. De pronto una mano lo golpeo (con bastante fuerza) en su espalda.  
  
-Que onda guapo!! ^^- era Natalia.  
  
-Hnn..-  
  
- ^^ lo besaste - dijo asi de pronto.  
  
-O.o- ante tal afirmacion tan inesperada, Heero dio un paso hacia tras, pero el piso se le movio ( n/A: por asi decir ^-^) y se cayo, claro puso una mano para evitar estrellarse de lleno en el piso.  
  
-Te caiste-  
  
- ¬¬ no me digas- digo levantandose y sacudiendo de su ropa la nieve que se le habia pegado.  
  
-^^ te enojaste-  
  
-Quieres dejar de decir todo lo que hago ¬¬-  
  
-Esta bien ¬¬, vaya careces de sentido del humor-  
  
-Mas bien no estoy de humor en estos momentos- digo emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a casa, seguido por Natalia, noto que llevaba varias bolsas de palstico (habia temrinado sus compras) y pues Heero sera gruñon, pero no deja de ser un caballero y la ayudo a llevar sus bolsas. -Supogo que DUo te habra contado la traumatica experiencia que tuvo la otra noche-  
  
-Traumatica?-  
  
-Salio corriendo...-  
  
-Aaaah si, le dio pena... tu crees?, y ha estado estudiando... tambien dificil de creer ^^U-  
  
-hnn.- dijo Heero no muy convencido de la version que dada por la amiga de Duo.  
  
-En serio!, pero es que eso a el nadie se lo cree.. digo es dificil de creer, aunque primero le debiste de decir algo y no lanzartele de esa forma-  
  
Heero detuvo su andar, entonces le queria dar a entender que se habia apresurado con el beso... y primero tenia que hablar?... bueno era logico lo de hablar...   
  
-^^ yo aqui me separo de ti- digo mientras volvia a llevar todas sus bolsas.  
  
-Te espero mañana... Duo tambien vendra- dijo y despues señalo su casa -ahi te espero eh?... y animo... te aseguro... bueno.. la respuesta solo se le concierne dartela a Duo no?- y se perdio de la vista de Heero.  
  
Entonces el habia tenido la culpa de la reaccion de Duo...? (n/A: ustedes que creen ¬¬?)... pero estaba bien creerle a esa muchacha?... bueno ella le habia dado una "esperanza" aunque no dijo que sentia Duo por el, pero dijo que no habia sido una experiencia mala... tendria que esperar hasta mañana para ver a Duo, y escuchar su respuesta de una vez por todas.  
  
-Vamos Duo!! no me digas que te tengo que llevar a rastras!- peleaba con en su departamente Natalia, el joven parecia un tantp deprimido, ademas ya que estaba segura que Heero iria solo por ver a Duo.  
  
-Oooh que ya te dije que voy despues!!!- Duo tenia que ir a ver antes Aa Heero.  
  
-Te digo que te conviene!!!- Natalia jalaba a Duo de un brazo mientras este se agarraba de todo lo que podia mientras lo arrastraba.  
  
-Natalia!!-  
  
-Va a ir Heero!!!-  
  
-nani?- al escuchar eso Duo se solto de la mesita donde se sujetaba haciendo que por la fuerza del jaloneo cayeran los dos.  
  
-Lo que escuchaste ¬¬- le contesto sobando su cabeza.  
  
-Vamonos pues!!!- y ahora la que fue jalada fue Natalia.  
  
Cabe mencionar que momentos antes Heero estaba como cangrejo, daba un paso adelante y otro para atras, si adivinaron, estaba indeciso si de ir o no, pero bueno al fin llego a la puerta, al entrar vio que los demas muchachos tambien estaban ahi (lease Trowa y Quatre), a ellos tampoco los habia visto desde la noche del 24, sabia que le iban a hacer muchas preguntas, y asi fue, al menos ellos lo entretuvieron mientras llego.  
  
-oye.... Duito...- dijo antes de que llegaran a la casa.  
  
-Dime...-  
  
-Alguien te esta esperando... buaaa porque te llevas a todos los chicos guapos?....- dijo Natalia al ver que lo esperaba Wufei.  
  
-Y porque crees que te quite a ese chico en especial? ¬¬-  
  
-Intuicion femenina.. ademas de que en cuanto te vio sonrio... te espero dentro!- y se metio a la casa no sin antes saludar a Wufei.  
  
-Wufei!^^- saludo Duo  
  
-Hola Duo- saludo a su vez. -ejem... ya hablaste con Yuy?-  
  
-No...- contesto sonrojandose... parecia que a todos les urgia que hablara con Heero mas que a el.  
  
-Entonces.. puedo pedirte un favor...-  
  
-Eh?-  
  
La noche era oscura, por lo que solo se podian distinguir la silueta de los dos chicos conversando, justo fue en ese momento que Heero se habia desesperado porque Duo no llegababa cuando salio de la casa y los vio, asi que se oculto entre los arbustos, quedandose inmovil observandolos, que se traian aquellos dos? y sobre todo porque estaban en lo oscurito (N/A: el leon piensa que todos son de su condicion ¬¬.... Heero mal pensado) (n/H: no me metas!! tu escribes esto!) (N/a: hechame la culpa de tu mente perversa ¬¬)  
  
Wufei llevo una de sus manos a las sonrojadas mejillas del 02 y la acaricio. La cara de Duo se encendio mas.  
  
-O.. oye Wufei.. que clase de favor quieres?- dijo un tanto preocupado.  
  
-Solo esté...- y se inclino para besar los tiernos y calidos labios de Duo. Sabia que tenia que resignarse a perder a ese angel de la muerte, pero su corazon solo estaria en paz si tocaba solo una vez, solo una, los labios de ese ángel.  
  
"Que demo...?" se pregunto Heero, su mano se cerro en un puño tensado, tenia ganas de patearle... la cara a Wufei, como se atrevia a ponerle una mano (y encima le puso sus asquerosos labios) a SU Duo??!!!. Al menos sabia lo que le contestaria Duo no?.... enojado como se encontraba salio de su escondite, y paso de largo, no sin antes practicamente asesinar con la mirada a Wufei, acelerando el paso y perdiendose en la calle.  
  
-Wufei!- le reprocho Duo.  
  
-Como iba yo a saber que el nos miraba?-  
  
-Pedir un favor como tu no lo hiciste no se vale, el favor se pide antes de hacer lo que quieres ¬¬- dijo y tambien salio corriendo, tenia que alcanzar a Heero, y es que era verdad, si asi seguian se iban a tardar años en confesar ambos sus sentimientos, los dos serian pareja cuando ambos fuera viejos. Despues de correr un poco se dio cuenta de que habia perdido de vista a Heero... ahora donde diablos lo buscaba si ni sabia donde se estaban hospedando?...  
  
- Duo... porque nunca en tu vida piensas antes de hacer las cosas -.-U- se dijo.   
  
-Porque el amor hace que hagamos cosas tontas- le contesto la voz de Wufei, lo habia seguido en su loca carrera (n/A: quien penso que Wufei si iba a quedar ahi mientras Duo se le iba eh eh eh eh? ¬¬...).  
  
-Heero se esta quedando en este hotel- dijo entregandole la direccion garabateada en una pedazo de papel.  
  
Duo se quedo mirando a Wufei, no tenia que perder el tiempo asi que la tomo, y le dio un gracias y una mirada de puchero (lo habian besado sin su consentimiento... y dos veces!!!) (n/A: la verdad ... que suertudo u.uU) y salio de nuevo a correr.  
  
Wufei metio las manos a su chamarra, ahora si era la ultima vez que veia a ese muchacho que le habia robado el corazón, aun se preguntaba que si no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo en decirselo la respuesta de Duo hubiera sido diferente, sonrio, solo esperaba que ese ángel fuera feliz... (n/A: buuuuuaaaaa a la autora se le hizo feo hacerle esto al Wufeo.. digo Wufei ;___;)  
  
Los pasos de Duo resonaban en la nieve, corria con todas las fuerzas que tenia, que tal si el impulsivo (porque aceptemoslo, Heero tambien es medio impulsivo) se le ocurria tomar medidas extremas... como aquella ocasion en que lo atraparon el enemigo y Heero supuso que la mejor opcion era eliminarlo a el del mapa (claro que despues se arripintio para suerte del 02).  
  
Llego, y gracias a sus influencias (lease medio coqueteando con la de la recepcion) consiguio copia de la llave del cuarto, entro de improvisto y vio a Heero con una arma en la mano.  
  
-No Heero!!- dijo aventandose a el, su gran imaginacion dedujo que Heero se iba a disparar (n/a: ¬¬U).  
  
Como estaba de espaldas no escucho cuando Duo entro, por lo que cuando Duo echo todo su peso en su cuerpo haciendolo caer sobre la cama, se sorprendio, la pistola cayo en el maletin donde Heero la estaba guardando.  
  
-Que crees que haces?- dijo Heero dandose la vuelta, accion dificil si tomamos en cuenta que tenia todo el peso de Duo sobre el.  
  
-Eto.. evitando que te dispararas o que fueras a dispararle a alguien mas? ^^U- dijo Duo al ver las maletas hechas, y cayendo que habia cometido un pequeñisimo errorcillo.  
  
-Y segun tu porque iba a hacer eso?-  
  
-Por lo que paso hace rato?- dijo levantandose de Heero y sentandose en la cama.  
  
-Lo que tu hagas solo te incumbe a ti- dijo Heero levantandose y volviendo a la tarea que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido.  
  
Duo bajo la cabeza... un momento!! y el porque diablos se sentia mal?? si el ni tenia la culpa de nada ¬¬!!  
  
-El fue el que me beso...- dijo mas para el.  
  
-Y tu no saliste corriendo verdad?- dijo Heero secamente.  
  
-Pues no...-  
  
-Querias algo mas?-  
  
-Si...-  
  
Heero se le quedo mirando, sabia que si seguia con aquel truquito de hacerse el fuerte nada mas iba ocasionar que perdiera de definitava a Duo. Como Duo no articulaba palabra se desespero, y pregunto -Que?-  
  
-Pues...- tomo aire y se levanto, colocandose frente al piloto del zero, pero Heero no escucho nada mas, porque de repente sintio los brazos de Duo rodeandole el torso, y sus suaves labios tocando los suyos.  
  
Duo hizo caer a Heero de nuevo en la cama, pero esta vez con mas suavidad que la anterior. Despues Duo sonrio -verdad que cuando uno hace esto de repente lo toma a uno de sorpresa?- sus violetas ojos brillaban, Duo se sorprendio al ver a Heero sonreir, despues sintio que su mano acarciaba su cabello.  
  
-Si.. pero asi es como debiste de responder- y de nuevo lo beso.  
  
No se dieron cuenta cuando dieron las doces campanadas anunciando el año nuevo, ni tampoco de los fuegos artificiales que bañaron con sus lucez y colores el cielo decembrino.  
  
Porque en ese momento, en ese cuarto de hotel, no existia mas mundo que solo ellos dos.  
  
La mañana sorprendio a los dos amantes, que se decian, no con palabras que a veces son solo simples cosas, si no con caricias, besos, que cuando tocaban su piel sentia como sus cuerpos se encendian, y sus dos cuerpos se fundian.   
  
El sol inundo poco a poco la habitacion, mientras Heero acariciaba el cabello, ahora suelto y desparramado en su espalda, de Duo, lo veia dormir, y no podia negarse que era lo mas hermoso y valioso para el.   
  
Los ojos de Duo se abrieron un poco, encontrandose con los ojos azul-cobalto de Heero mirandole. Despues sonrio con cierta travesura, para que despues no fueran a haber malos entendidos... -Por cierto que no lo dije anoche...- dijo mientras se colocaba encima de Heero - te amo- dijo besandolo, Heero tambien sonrio.  
  
-Yo tambien te amo- dijo Heero, este año comenzo de maravillas, y si asi era el pricipio, el resto seria aun mejor.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Eto.... ^^ holitas?.....  
  
Cero lemmon!!! ^o^Kary recibira muchos reclamos, pero heeey, estoy guardando inspiracion para la segunda parte de moonlight shadows!!.... y ya saben que eso a mi del lemmon se me da poco .___.  
  
Oh bueno, puras excusas... y malas para colmo!! ., creo que nunca me debi de meter con un triangulo amoroso!! (digo por eso del 01x02x05)... pero aunque a veces se me queria salir ponerle lo malvado a Wufei al ultimo mi remordimiento me lo impedia... quiero al muchacho ;___;.  
  
Y pues... ya deben a este nivel estar acostumbrados a mis enredos, y locuras, asi que ya no me seguire excusando ^^.  
  
FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! y que todos los propositos del 2003 los hayan cumplido, y si no... todavia les queda otro año para lograrlo!!  
  
Y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews de bienvenida ;_; snif snif, ya los extrañaba!!!!!!   
  
P.D: de nuevo perdon por no incluir lemmon u.u  
  
Por cierto tengo un perrito en "adopcion" se llama cookie... alguien lo quiere??????  
  
************************************************************ 


End file.
